My So Called Like Life
by TooCool4Skool
Summary: It has been a couple of weeks since "The letter" incident. Finally, Angela feels over Jordan- but... for how long?rnrnP.S.This story can also be found in the mscl.com interactive story.rnP.P.S. Send Reveiws! Good and Bad- ANYTHING!
1. Freedom For Now Dance

**Disclaimer- I don't own My So Called Life**

P.S. This story can also be found in the interactive story.

* * *

**_It has been a couple of weeks since "The letter" incident. Angela and Jordan haven't talked since, and have completely ignored each other. Rayanne and Angela are on speaking terms, yet are very uncomfortable around each other. Angela thanks Brian for the letter by going to see a movie with him- of course, just as friends. There they bump into Jordan. Angela, surprising herself, Jordan, and Brian, declines Jordan's offer (Which was to go with him). Finally she feels over Jordan- but... for how long?_**

* * *

The story begins with Angela lying on her bed- a magazine is open to a page. "Love Test- Is He the One?" is printed on the top. Right beside the magazine is a sheet of paper. At the top of it reads "Jordan". Underneath there is a bunch of tallies. Angela lays there, her eyes focused on the ceiling

**Angela VO-** (Looks down at the sheet. Her face is full of annoyance) God! It seems like every time I try to tell myself that I'm "totally over" Jordan Catalano, something happens that makes me rethink my statement, and rethink it, AND rethink it.  
  
**Angela VO-** (shuts the magazine) Face it... I, Angela Chase, am totally and utterly in love with Jordan Catalano. No matter what he says or does to me (thinks), or should I say Rayanne?

She slightly laughs and grins at this, finally finding humor in the situation.  
  
**Angela VO-** You would think that this would be a good thing. You know, just knowing that I am so for sure with my choice. But the thing is...  
  
**Angela VO-** (She rolls on her back and begins to rub her face with her hands. She then laughs loudly) I hate Jordan Catalano. I hate him! Well I love him, (stops herself) but that makes me hate him. You know? Like he can do anything to me, and I will still love him.  
  
**Angela VO-** (throws her arms down) And because of this... I don't like, want to see him. (Thinks) The weird thing is that I truly, truly mean it. He makes me love him so much, that I hate him, which makes me not want to see him.  
  
A feeling of freedom and empowerment overcomes Angela's body. She quickly sits up.

**Angela VO-**And because of this whole stupid reasoning, I (smile crosses her face) think it makes me "over Jordan Catalano". (Looks confused, but happy)  
  
She runs over to her boom-box and flips threw the channels.

**Angela VO-**But, obviously, not forever, because I do love him... but for now...  
  
Finds a station- Radiohead's "Electioneering" hushed beginning plays.

**Angela VO-**That's all I need.

A huge grin comes across her face. Electioneering gets into the fast part of the song. With this Angela begins dancing crazy, quite like when doing her freedom dance. But this isn't her freedom dance, this is her freedom for now dance.  
  
The song sings-  
  
"When I go forwards, you go backwards,  
and somewhere we will meet.  
When I go forwards, you go backwards,  
and somewhere we will meet."  
  
The scene fades while Angela remains dancing.


	2. Twins

**Disclamier- I Do Not Own My So Called Life**

* * *

**Twins**

**

* * *

**

The scene opens with "Blister in the sun" playing (Angela's Freedom song) while Angela walks down one of Liberty's hallways. She has a huge smile on her face.  
  
**Angela VO-** I feel, I feel better than I have in weeks. It is almost a strange feeling, you know, happiness. Like it has been gone for so long, that it is kinda foreign for me. I have to say, I could get used to feeling this way... again.  
  
The song sings- "I'm high as a kite, and I just might stop to check you out."  
  
She looks at a guy and does a little flirty wave and smile.  
He smiles back and gives her a nod.  
  
**Angela VO-** Yep, I could totally get used to the single life.  
  
Just then Rayanne comes out of the girl's bathroom and sees Angela's smile from a mile away. Rayanne makes a run at Angela and pushes her playfully against the lockers.  
  
**Rayanne-** So it finally happened.  
  
**Angela-** (smiles) Yes.  
  
Angela and Rayanne speak at the same time-  
  
**Angela-** I am over Jordan.  
**Rayanne-** You had sex with Jordan.  
  
Shocked by what they both say, they burst out laughing- It is just like before the Jordan and Rayanne thing, and the night Rayanne almost OD'd. It was like that had just been to "Let's Bolt" together... there relationship full of possibilities.  
  
**Angela-** You actually thought me and Jordan-  
  
**Rayanne-** Ummmed... Yeah  
  
They burst out laughing again.  
  
**Rayanne-** You actually think your over-  
  
**Angela-** Jordan? Yes.  
  
**Rayanne-** We keep finishing each others sentences... maybe we are-  
  
**Angela and Rayanne-** twins? (stop) That was cool!  
  
**Rayanne-** (Laugh) God Angela... I missed you so much!  
  
**Angela-** I know, it has been so long since we were you know-  
  
**Rayanne-** Trust me I know.  
  
10 mins. later- Still in hallway. They are now sitting against the lockers, no one is around.  
  
**Teacher-** (Comes out of her room) Girls, I have an eerie feeling that you have to be somewhere, other than here.  
  
**Rayanne-** Oh yeah... (Thinking) I'm sorry, she, Angela, she fainted...  
  
**Angela-** Gym class.  
  
**Rayanne-** Right, so she just recovered from you know-  
  
**Angela-** Fainting.  
  
**Rayanne-** Right, so off to the nurse, you know, just to be-  
  
**Angela-** Safe.  
  
**Rayanne-** (looks at Angela) Right. Sooo-  
  
**Teacher-** Go.  
  
**Angela-** Yep. (Gets up) Oh yeah, sorry for disturbing-  
  
**Rayanne-** you, and your lovely class.  
  
They begin run down the hallway.  
  
**Angela-** (Yells) Hurry Rayanne, I feel so sick.  
  
They turn the corner and fall to the floor laughing.  
The scene cuts to the teacher rolling her eyes, and going back into her room, shutting her door behind her.  
  
**Rayanne-** So explain this whole reasoning thing again.  
  
**Angela-** Okay, listen it is sort of confusing.  
  
**Rayanne-**Ok.  
  
**Angela-** I love Jordan- sort of.  
  
**Rayanne- **Ok.  
  
**Angela-** I ... him so much that when he treats me badly, I still love him.  
  
**Rayanne-**Ok.  
  
**Angela-** So because of that, I hate him.  
  
**Rayanne-**Ok?  
  
**Angela-** Like, I hate that he makes me love him so much.  
  
**Rayanne-**Oh, ok.  
  
**Angela-** So because I hate him, for making me love him, I don't want to see him anymore... well for now at least.  
  
**Rayanne-** Ok... Ok. I like totally get it.  
  
**Angela-** Weird, huh?  
  
**Rayanne-** Totally. (Thinks- Smiles) Do you know what this means?  
  
**Angela-** Yes... what does it mean?  
  
**Rayanne-** It means we, and Rickie, have to go out tonight. To celebrate you achievement, and because your single...-  
  
**Angela-** And totally looking.  
  
**Rayanne-** God, Angela, I'm sorry, but this is like the best thing that has happened to me in a LONG time.  
  
**Angela-** I actually know what you mean.  
  
**Rayanne-** So, what do you say... another try at "Let's Bolt"  
  
**Angela-** Just make sure that we actually can get in this time.  
  
**Rayanne-** Don't even worry 'bout that. Rickie's cousin can get us in.  
  
**Angela-** No Tino?  
  
**Rayanne-** You said you wanted to get in... right?  
  
They break into laughing again.

* * *

Don't worry, it is just beginning. Will update soon. Reveiws! 


	3. Let's Bolt Drama

**

* * *

**

Let's Bolt

* * *

**Rayanne's Apartment **

**Rayanne-** You look.(Looking at Angela in the mirror) .. So... (She smiles proudly at her masterpiece)

**Rickie-** (Finishing the sentence for her) Tough.

Angela smiles at them.

She is wearing a black halter. It has rhinestones at the top and the backside of the halter is showing the top half of her back. She is also wearing a short, black mini skirt. Her outfit complements her hair. Her make-up is more then normal, but not too much. She looks beautiful.

**-Let's Bolt-**

**Rayanne-** See, I told you this place was cool.

Angela does a hair tuck as she follows Rayanne threw the crowds. She cautiously looks around Let's Bolt. It has high ceilings and there is parctically no lighting. There is a bar to the right of the entrance, and good rock/ alternative music is palying loudly.

**Angela-** (Finally relaxing) I'm actually glad I came. I haven't been anywhere... for like, forever.

**Rickie-** I'm just glad you guys are good friends again... you don't know how hard that is on me.

Rayanne and Angela shyly smile at eachother. There is a comfortable silence.

**Rayanne-** (breaking the silence) Okay, enough of this emotional stuff... let's get some drinks!

**Angela-** Non- alcoholic, perferably.

**Rickie-** Angela, even the water here has traces of alcohol.

**Rayanne-** Three waters it will be- hold the alcohol. (She smiles at Angela, reasuring her that she is okay.)

Rayanne goes to get drinks while Rickie and Angela find a small circular table to sit at.

**Angela-** So, she actually isn't drinking.

**Rickie-** I haven't seen her take one swig, since, you know.

**Angela-** (Quickly, trying to avoid that subject) I'm like, so happy for her. (Looks around) So, how are you doing?

**Rickie-** (surprised) Oh, well, actually really great. I... I feel like I belong.

**Angela-** That's great... that's really great.

**Rickie-** (Looking at his watch) Speaking of the devil, I have to go in like in a little while. Mr. K's pretty-

**Rayanne-** (Cutting him off) I'm back! (Mouth full) I got some junk food too.

They sit for a half hour eating, drinking, laughing, having a good time, and taking it all in. After a while, Rickie leaves, and the girls hit the dance floor.

**Outside Let's Bolt**

**Voice-** Yo Catalano, what's taking you so long?

**Jordan-** I'm comin, shut up.

**Shane-** Let's go... come on.

Rickie comes out of Let's Bolt as Jordan and his friends are walking in. Jordan stares at Rickie. Rickie feels his stare, and begins to walk faster.

**Jordan-** (To his friends while looking at Rickie walk away) I'll be in, in a sec.

**Friend-** Whatever dude- you know where to find us.

Jordan's friends enter, leaving him outside.

**Jordan-** (Yelling) Rickie! (Rickie pertends to not hear) Rickie!

**Rickie-** (Stops, but doesn't turn around) Yeah?

**Jordan-** Is ah, who's here?

**Rickie-** I got to go. (He begins walking again)

Jordan faintly grins to himself- knowing the answer.

**Let's Bolt (Inside)**

**Angela-** Rickie was right about this water- it does have a kick to it. (Giggling)

**Rayanne-** Angela,(Laughing), that's not water.

**Angela-** (A little, little, buzzed) What?

**Rayanne-** You must of picked up someone else's drink, cuz that isn't water.

**Angela-** (Looking through the glass) Oh my God.

**Rayanne-** Now put that down, before _you_ get a drinking problem.

**Angela-**(Puts the glass down) Anyways, I kinda want to dance.

**Rayanne-** (Pulls her towards the dance floor) Onward!

**Cut to-**

**Shane-** Catalano- you want anything? (Points to the bar)

**Jordan-** (Scaning the room) Just, just a coke, or whatever.

**Shane-** What, are you the Pope tonight? No beer?

**Jordan-** (Scaning) Just a coke. (Pause) I'll be back.

**Shane-** Where are you- (Jordan leaves- shane shrugs) Whatever.

Cut to Angela and Rayanne. Rayanne is being her crazy self- with or without alcohol. Angela is also being crazy- partly because she is having fun, and partly because she is some-what drunk. 15min into dancing, two guys begin to dance with them. They look about 19-20. After five min. of dancing together, Rayanne and her guy go to make-out somewhere, leaving Angela and the guy dancing. He is tall, and very attractive. The guy comes from behind Angela, and rests his hand on her hips. She doesn't mind this. She reaches over, and grabs his neck from the back. He moves his hand to her stomach, and pulls her tightly to him.

**Cut to-**

**Jordan-** Graff!

Pan to Rayanne and the guy making out by the pool tables.

**Jordan-** Graff! (She still doesn't here him. Annoyed, he pulls the guy off of her.

**Rayanne's Guy-** (Backing away) Sorry man, I didn't know!

**Jordan-** (Rolls his eyes) Graff, is, where, who...-

Rayanne just points over his sholder, and grabs the guy into another kiss.

**Jordan-** (To himself, nervous smile) Thanks.

He turns around, to find Angela still dancing with the guy.

**-Cut to-**

**Angela's Guy-** (Whispering in her ear) How old are you?

**Angela-** (Ditsy-ish) What?

**Guy-** (Laughs at her) Your cute. (Looks at her, she smiles up at him) You don't have a boyfriend, right?

**Angela-** (Quickly) Nope- No boyfriend what-so-ever. I'm absolutly single.

**Guy-** (Whispering) Intresting.

**Cut to-**

Jordan stands there- Rayanne and the guy heavily making out in the background. He watches as the guy continusly whispers things into Angela's ears. He is pissed. Jordan closes his eyes and slowly opens them again, whishing the song would end. He watches as the guy begins to move his hand under Angela's shirt. She laughs, and pulls his arm away. He tries again. At the sight of this, Jordan hurries over to where they are dancing.

**Jordan-** (To the guy) Get the hell off of her. (He pushes the guy away from Angela, and takes her under his arm.

**Guy-** I thought you said you don't have a boyfriend?

**Angela-** (Pulling out of Jordan's embrace) I don't have a boyfriend.

**Guy-** Then who the hell is he? (points to Jordan)

**Jordan-** Who the hell are you?

**Guy-** Whatever man, I'm over this.

He begins to leave.

**Angela-** Wait, don't go. (The guy is gone, and she now turns to Jordan) What was that about?

**Jordan-** What do you mean?

**Angela-** I was having fun, Jordan.

**Jordan-** (Guilty) Well, he was touching you and stuff, and-

**Angela-** And you're not my boyfriend. I was handling it, God.

**Jordan-** (Quietly) I was just trying to help.

**Angela-** Whatever. (She begins to leave)

**Jordan-** Wait! (Grabs her hand, and pulls her around to face him)

**Angela-** (Annoyed) What?

**Jordan-** (Quickly) Dance with me?

**Angela-** You dance? (Eyes widen)

**Jordan-** Well, no.

**Angela-** (Smiles) Okay then.

**Jordan-** Wait... um. (Realizing what he just got himself into)

**Angela-** (Laughing at him) Too late!

She turns around, so her body isn't facing his. She grabs the back of his neck, and places his hand on her stomach- The same position as she and the guy had been dancing. Slowly, he begins to loosen up, just swaying back and forth with her. A little into the song, he slowly moves his hand under the front of her shirt, touching her lower stomach. She lets him.

**Cut to-**

**Jordan's friend-** Am I seeing things, or is Catalano dancing?

A group of guys turn there heads from a pool game to watch Angela and Jordan dancing

**Shane-** Lately, Catalano has been acting, so... weird.

**Cut To-**

**Angela-** (Turning around to face him) You know, I'm not your girlfriend.

Long Silence. They stare at each other.

**Jordan-** (Whispering in her ear) I know.

**Angela-** Just checking.

She turns around again, and smiles wildly. Jordan tightly closes his eyes, and deeply sighs.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, the song ends. Jordan stands there holding Angela from the back.

**Jordan-** I'm going to go outside to smoke. You wanna come?

Angela closes her eyes tightly, and agrees. They begin to walk outside. Jordan watches Angela, and then makes a reach for her hand. She sees this out of the corner of her eye, and does a quick hair tuck. He looks down- obviously shot down. They get outside and make there way to a ledge. Angela sits on top of it, while Jordan leans against it, to the right side of Angela. Jordan pulls a smoke out, lights it up, and takes a drag.

**Angela-** So, how's Residue?

**Jordan-** Oh, you know, good.

**Angela-** (looking around, not sure what to say or do) That's good.

**Jordan-** Yeah... (Thinks) So, how are things, with, with you?

**Angela-** Actually, really good.

**Jordan-** (Depressed) That's good.

**Angela-** Jordan?

**Jordan-** What?

**Angela-** Jordan... what?

**Jordan-** What... what?

**Angela-** (Laughs) What? I know you want to say something... so what?

**Jordan-** Oh... (Half grin) No, I don't have anything that I want to say.

**Angela-** (Playfully pushes him) Seriously, what?

**Jordan-** (Pushes her back) Nothin.

**Angela-** Alright, I'm just going to go find Rayanne then, see ya.

Angela jumps off the ledge, and begins to walk back inside Let's Bolt.

**Jordan-** An-ge-la, come on. Stay with me? There are so many perverts around here. You don't want to put me in danger... do you? (He grins at her, with puppy dog eyes)

**Angela-** (Dreamy smile takes over her face as she turns around to look at Jordan) Make me feel guilty, is that how your going to make me stay? (She begins to walk towards him)

**Jordan-** It's working... isn't it?

**Angela-** (Jumps back on the ledge) Shut up... I can still leave you know.

**Jordan-** (He rests his hand on hers- Serious) No... stay.

**Angela-** (Realizing he is being serious- quietly) Okay.

**Jordan-** (Turning back around to lean against the ledge. He takes another drag) So, who was that guy in there?

**Angela-** (Looking around again) I don't know?

Long pause

**Jordan-** He seemed, (thinking) old, or something.

**Angela-** He was, older. Like twenty or something.

**Jordan-** (Eyes widen) Twenty?

**Angela-** Yeah (Hair tuck) What?

**Jordan-** I don't know. Isn't that like (Searching for the word) a pedafile... or whatever?

**Angela-** (Talking sternly) I can handle myself... GOD!

**Jordan-** (To himself) I know.

LOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG silence

**Jordan-** So... it's done?

**Angela-** (Looking at him) What?

**Jordan-** It's like, all over?

**Angela-** What are you talking about?

**Jordan-** The whole me and you thing... (Looks straight foward)

**Angela-** (Shocked by his foward-ness) Oh... um...

**Jordan-** Angela... just tell me, cuz I need to know.

**Angela-** Okay.

**Jordan-** Cuz I can't not know anymore.

**Angela-** Okay.

**Jordan-** Cuz it's driving me crazy.

**Angela-** I said okay.

**Jordan-** (Deep sigh) Okay.

**Angela-** Here it goes. Jordan, I lov- (Stops herself- not wanting to tell Jordan) Like you... alot.

**Jordan-** Okay.

**Angela-** Like, no matter what you do... I still like you, like a real, real lot.

Jordan shyly smiles to himself.

**Angela-** And because of this, I don't want you, because you make me mad.

**Jordan-** What?

**Angela-** But, just for now.

**Jordan-** (Takes another drag- confused) I don't get it.

**Angela-** I know, either do I. All I know is that in the back of my head, I still want you- even though I wish I didn't.

**Jordan-** Why do you wish you didn't, you know... want me?

**Angela-** Because, with you, it's like, hard to stay stable... or something.

Jordan bites his nail, trying to understand.

**Angela-** But the point is, I still want you... but just not now.

**Jordan-** So,(trying to make sense of it all), you want me, but you don't want to get into anything with me now?

**Angela-** Exactly. Go have your fun. And maybe later, if you want to...

**Jordan-** (Cutting her off) You are the most confusing person I know.

**Angela-** (Looks down) I know.

**Jordan-** (Looks over at her) God, (Moves closer to her- Angela looks away from him and smiles) It just makes me want you more.

**Angela-** (Turning around to face him again, and holds out her hand) Friends?

**Jordan-** (He looks down at it, dissapointed) What happens if I find someone else?

**Angela-** Then it wasn't meant to be... and I would track her down and beat her up.

Jordan just looks up at her.

**Angela-** Shut up. (She pushes him again)

**Jordan-** (Grins) I didn't say anything.

**Angela-** You were thinkin it though.

Pushes him again. He grabs the arm she was using to push him with, and pulls her down into a hug. She recepicates. They both close there eyes and deeply sigh.

**Angela-** (Eyes stll closed) When we pull apart..., don't you dare try to kiss me.

**Jordan-** I wasn't goi-

**Angela-** (Inturrupting him) Shut up Jordan, I know you were going to.

Jordan closes his mouth, and sadly smiles. After a while, they pull apart into a loose embrace. They look at eachother. Jordan's eyes move to Angela's lips, and he quickly moves closer to her, knowing he has to be fast. Although he is quick, he isn't quick enough. Angela moves her head slightly to the left, making Jordan kiss her cheek.

**Angela-** I knew you couldn't resist, Catalano.

**Jordan-** One day Chase, one day.

* * *

I know... way out of character- but, my excuse- wrote it a long time ago... and it's late... and I'm tired. Might fix it later. In my later chapters- much more in charater! Read and reveiw PLEASE!


	4. Just Friends

**-A Couple Weeks Later-**

**Angela-** Jordan, come on!

Pan to Jordan at his locker. He is talking to two blonde girls.

**Angela-** (Looking at her watch, annoyed) Jordan, we have like one minute to get to English.

Jordan looks up at Angela, and then back at the girls. A little smile comes over his face- excited to see Angela react the way she is.

**Angela-** Fine. (Turns around and yells over her shoulder) I'm going.

Jordan looks up at Angela again, to see her leaving. He quickly follows her, leaving one of the blondes in mid-sentence.

**Jordan-** (Finally catching up- whispering in her ear while stroking her cheek) Thanks for waiting.

**Angela-** (Pushing him away) I told you I was leaving... you were just too busy flirting to hear me.

**Jordan-** (Laughing) Angela Chase... jealous?

**Angela-** Not in the least bit.

**Jordan-** (Unconvinced) Okay... just remember, the whole friends thing was your idea.

Angela just rolls her eyes.

**Jordan-** And were nothing more than friends.

Angela begins to laugh.

**Jordan-** What?

**Angela-** Then, then-

**Jordan-** Then what?

**Angela-** (Smiling up at him) Then why do you have your hand on my butt?

**Jordan-** (Looks down) Sorry.

He doesn't move his hand from her back pocket- still touching her butt.

Angela looks at him. Feeling her stare, he looks straight forward.

**Angela-** You are such a pervert.

**Jordan-** (Mischievously grins, but keeps looking forward) I have no idea what your talking about.

**Cut to-**

Rickie and Rayanne are about to enter the girls room, as they watch Angela and Jordan make their way down the hallway. Jordan's hand is still in Angela's back pocket.

**Bathroom-  
**  
**Rayanne-** I seriously don't get those two.

**Rickie-** I know. They get together, then break up. They spend more time together after they break up. Then, they sort of get back together, then decide to be friends... and now, just friends, they can't keep their hands off of each other.

**Rayanne-** Exacty! They act as though they are in a relationship... but like, without the benefits of being in a relationship.

**Rickie-** What benefits, Rayanne?

**Rayanne-** You know... making out, and sex.

**Rickie-** (Finishes his eyeliner) I should have guessed.

**Rayanne-** (Joking) You mean... you didn't guess that?

Rickie shakes his head at her, silently laughing, and exits the bathroom. Rayanne finishes fixing her hair, grabs her bag, and follows him.

**Cut to- English.**

Mr. K is late. Eveyone is hanging out. Someone has Smashing Pumpkins blasting, while other are leaving. Sharon is at her seat, reading a love story. Angela and Jordan are standing in the back, joking around. Jordan keeps lightly touching her, emphasisng something in his story. Brian is at his seat with all his English stuff out, ready to go. His eyes are focused on Jordan and Angela

**Brian VO-** So, reality sets in. Angela Chase will never be mine, because, she and Jordan will always get back together. It's like, nature, or something. (Long Pause) At least I did get one night with her.

**Cut to-**

**Jordan-** So Graff, just left... like in the middle of the song-

Jordan's story is mumbled by Angela's thoughts.

**Angela Vo-** So, we were friends. We talked... a lot... more than over- and not only about Residue- mostly about Residue, but other things too. (Pause) And him, like right now, talking about Rayanne, surprisingly didn't bother me. What did bother me was that I was just hearing this story, for the first time.

Jordan's voice is back to full volume again

**Jordan-** So I was just up there. And people were like"go", and so, I did.

**Angela-** Did what?

**Jordan-** Y'know, sing.

**Angela-** You sang?

**Jordan-** (Embarassed) Yeah.

**Angela-** Jordan,(Light bulb), that's it!

**Jordan-** What are you talkin about?

**Angela-** Residue still needs a lead singer, right?

**Jordan-** (Rolls his eyes) Not Graff again, please.

**Angela-** No. (Short laugh) You!

**Angela-** You should be the lead singer of Residue!

**Jordan-** Angela, I don't know.

**Angela-** Oh come on...

This makes Jordan stiffen- she hasn't ever been one to push him to do something.

**Jordan-** I don't know.

Angela uncontiously begins to scratch his back. Jordan's eyes slightly widen to her touch.

**Angela-** (She looks up at him- puppy dog face) Just think about it?

**Jordan-** (Softly) Okay.

Angela stops scratching his back, and lightly pats him on the arm.

**Angela-** (Big smile) Okay.

Angela turns around, grabs her backpack, and heads for the door. Jordan follows quickly.

**Jordan-** Wait, where are you going?

**Angela-** (Turns around) I don't know. I was thinking about going to see what Rayanne and Rickie were doin... but I don't know... (curious) Why?

**Jordan-** Well, I'm leaving too.

He pushes past her, and walks out of the room. Angela tries to catch up with him.

**Angela-** Wait, where are you going?

Jordan grins to himself.

**Jordan-** I don't know.

**Gym-**

The Gym is empty besides Jordan and Angela. Jordan is shooting hoops, while Angeal dribbles absentmindly.

**Angela-** So,(Focusing on the ball), who were those girls you were talking to before English.

**Jordan-** (As though trying to hide something) Oh... ah... oh, nobody.

**Angela-** Jordan, you don't have to lie to me... you can have girlfri-

**Jordan-** (Cutting her off) Girls?

**Angela-** Well, yeah... but you can have a girlfriend too, if you want. Obviously, not at the same time, but...

**Jordan-** I really don't do the girlfriend thing.

**Angela-** What do you mean?

**Jordan-** (sees how that came out) I mean, not usually. Actually, I only did it once... and that was with you.

**Angela-** (Changing the subject away from them, still focusing on the ball) You should ask one of them out... on a date.

**Jordan-** An-ge-la... come on, why?

**Angela-** Cuz, people deserve to feel wanted. (Pause) I mean, think about every girls heart you have broken by leading them on.

**Jordan-** I haven't broken anyone's heart... I mean...

**Angela-** Yes you have.

Jordan looks at her, and realizes.

**Jordan-** (Defeated) Maybe I will then.

**Angela-** (Sadly) Good.

**Jordan-** But, what if I break her heart... like afterwards?

**Angela-** At least, at least she can say she got Mr. girls, but no girlfriend, to commit.

**Jordan-** Well, what if I can't commit, with that girl, cuz, I can't?

**Angela-** Then, maybe, maybe you shouldn't do the girlfriend thing... you know.

**Jordan**- Yeah... it's easier that way.

**Angela**- For you, or for them?

**Jordan**- Or, for you?

**Angela**- What?

**Jordan**- (Shrugging it off) Nothing.

**Angela**- I was the one that told you to ask one on a date, so...

**Jordan**- Nevermind.

**Angela**- Okay.

**Jordan**- Alright then...

Jordan sets up for another shot. He then mescheiviously looks over at Angela.

**Jordan**- Do you think I'll make this.

**Angela**- (Sarcastic) No.

**Jordan**- If I do... y'know, make this shot, you, you have to kiss me. (Angela's eyes widen- she smiles, embarassed) and if I miss, I have to kiss you. (He looks over at her, and grins)

**Angela**- Unfair. It's a win-win situation.

**Jordan**- (He jokes) Or a lose-lose?

**Angela**- Shut up... you (She laughs and chucks a ball at him. He dodges it.) you jerk.

**Jordan**- I was kidding.

**Angela**- (Grabs another ball) Okay then... if I make it, you have to tell Residue that you want to sing, (Jordan's eyes widen, his mouth opens as though he is going to say something) and if I miss, I have to full- blown make-out with you.

Jordan's eyes widen even more, his mouth closes into a wild smile, something rarly seen on Jordan Catalano. Speechless, he nods, accepting.

**Jordan**- (Regaining composure) Ladies, ah, ladies first.

**Angela**- (Wild smile to match Jordan's) Thank you.

Angela Vo- Sometimes, with Jordan, I forget, that he is Jordan, Catalano- The unattainable. (Thinks) Maybe, cuz he's attainable now.

Angela shoots and makes it clearly in. Jordan's crazy smile fades.

**Jordan**- (Dissapointed- but plays it off) I didn't know you could shoot.

**Angela**- (A little dissopointed herself) Either did I.

**Jordan**- (He slightly smiles again)Good.

He sets up for the shot, and shoots- he makes it. As soon as he sees it went in, he runs to Angela, picks her up, and twirls her.

**Jordan**- (Still twirling her) At least, I get some action.

Angela laughs at this.

**Jordan**- (Stops twirling her- but still holds her) Okay... I'm ready.

He looks up at her, waiting.

**Angela**- If I kiss you now... it will be like a peck.

Jordan gives her puppy eyes.

**Angela**- But if you wait... you'll get something, much better. (Sexy grin)

Jordan nods in agreement.

**Angela**- Okay, now put me down.

He sets her down.

**Jordan**- So, do you want to come to the loft tonight? You know, to watch us practice?

**Angela**- Sure... that way I can make sure you talk to the rest of Residue about singing.

**Jordan**- (He closes his eyes, and let's his head fall back) Just as long as you'll give me my kiss.

**Angela**- Agreed.

Angela turns around, and begins to walk out.

**Jordan**- (Catching up) Now where are we going?

**Angela**- (Looks over at him, and laughs) I'm going to class.

**Jordan**- (Looks at the clock on the Gym wall) Oh.

**The Loft**

Practice has ended. Everyone is in a group, hanging out, and drinking. Jordan and Angela are the only ones off by themselves. Jordan is leaning against a wall, while Angela is standing in front of him. His hands are moving up and down Angela's back, keeping her warm. Angela is paying with his shirt flirtatiously. They are laughing about something.

**Angela VO-** I know I shouldn't be doing this. Y'know, standing in front of him, letting him touch me, flirting with him- but I can't fight it. I want Jordan Catalano. That whole thing about waiting... I don't know anymore. (Pause) There is something about this friends thing though. Like... you really feel wanted.

**Jordan**- Where's my kiss? I kept my end of the bargain. (He moves closer to her)

**Angela**- (Smiling) Maybe if you stop begging, it will come.

**Jordan**- An-ge-la...

**Angela Vo-** I loved when he said my name like that.

**Jordan**- Come on.

**Angela**- (Trying to get it off his mind) So, you are now the lead singer for Residue?

**Jordan**- (Stroking her neck) Yep... Does that make you want me... like, more than a friend?

**Angela**- (Lightly pushing his hand away) Jordan...

**Jordan**- (Quickly) Look Angela, I'm not the only one who's doin it... Okay. I mean, you let me hug you that night at Let's Bolt, you let me hold you in the gym, you were scratching my back in English, I mean... you even let me touch your butt down the hallway. Talk about mixed signals?

**Angela Vo-** He was right. It was so obvious that I wanted him. Just, not yet. I can't deal with a relationship yet.

**Angela**- Jordan, I don't know...

Angela begins to look around, anywhere but into Jordan's stare. As she is looking around, she sees one of the blondes that were at Jordan's locker making her way over to Jordan and her. Without even thinking, she turns back around to Jordan, takes his neck, and pulls him into a hard, passionate kiss. Angela kisses him with all her buried emotions, and he also kisses her with all his feelings- missing her so much.

**Angela Vo-** This kiss, at first, was to make that blonde girl jealous. But as soon as his lips touched mine... (Trails off). I could feel how much he missed me, and it made me miss him, even more.

Surprisingly, Jordan breaks the kiss first. He is breathing deeply. Obviously also feeling all the emotions.

**Jordan**- Angela, (Deep breath- eyes closed) You can't do this to me.

**Angela**- (Also deeply breathing) What do you mean... it was just a kiss.

Jordan opens his eyes. They stare at each other for a while.

**Angela Vo-** But that wasn't true... and we both knew it.

**Jordan**- Angela...

They fall into silence, just staring at each other.

**Voice-** Jordan?

Angela and Jordan turn away from each other, to see the blonde.

**Blonde**- I thought you were going to take me out?

Angela quickly breaks away from the embrace, her eyes focused on the girl. Jordan stares at Angela, still in awe over the kiss.

**Blonde**- Jordan? I thought you said we would go out, like after practice? You remember, you told me I should meet you here?

Jordan opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by Angela.

**Angela**- (Thinking quickly) Oh... yeah... sorry. He lost a bet, and he ah, he ah, had to kiss me. So... that's it, a kiss.

The blonde relaxes a little bit. Jordan still stares at Angela.

**Jordan**- (To Angela) So, that's it... a kiss?

**Angela**- (to herself, eyes welling) A kiss.

**Blonde**- So, lets go then. I heard there was a party over at Stacy's, soo...

**Jordan**- I... ah...

**Angela**- (making the choice for him) Go.

**Jordan**- I thought you wanted me to so...

**Angela**- So, go.

**Blonde**- Come on.

The blonde grabs Jordan's arm, and begins to pull him towards the exit.

**Jordan**- (annoyed) Okay.

Jordan pulls out of her reach, and begins to walk to the door backwards, still staring at Angela. A tear falls down Angela's cheek. Jordan finally turns around and follows the girl- looking back only once. After he is out of view, Angela slides down the wall, and puts her head in her hands- silently crying. Laughter can be heard from the group in the background.

**Cut to- Party**

**Blonde**- So, I'm really glad you asked me out tonight.

**Jordan**- (Takes a gulp of his beer) Yeah.

**Blonde**- I mean, I didn't know you felt this way about me.

**Jordan**- (Confused) What do you mean?

**Blonde**- Like, enough to ask me out- I mean, you aren't one to pre-arrange.

**Jordan**- (Rolls eyes) An-ge-la, come on.

**Blonde**- What?

**Jordan**- (Looks at her, confused) What... what?

**Blonde**- You just called me Angela?

**Jordan**- What... oh, no I didn't.

**Blonde**- Yeah, you did.

**Jordan**- Look-

**Blonde**- (interrupting) You love her, don't you?

**Jordan**- What?

**Blonde**- That girl I saw you with?

**Jordan**- What about her?

**Blonde**- You love her... don't you?

**Jordan**- I don't lo- I don't know.

**Blonde**- Go.

**Jordan**- What?

**Blonde**- Thanks for inviting me out and all, but go.

**Jordan**- Go where?

**Blonde**- Go find her... tell her how you feel.

**Jordan**- But...

**Blonde**- God, how many times do I have to say it...? GO!

Jordan gives her a slight smile before turning around and leaving. The blonde deeply sighs, and takes a sip of her drink.

**Cut Back to - The Loft (Hour Later)**

Angela is exactly where Jordan had left her- on the floor w head in her hands. In the background, we see Jordan re-entering. He goes to talk to someone. They shrug. He then talks to another person, and they point Angela's way. Jordan quickly makes his way over to her.

**Jordan**- Angela?

**Angela**- (Shocked to hear his voice) Yeah?

**Jordan**- Do you need a ride?

**Angela**- Yeah.

**Jordan**- Okay.

Angela gets up and follows Jordan to his car.

**Cut to- Outside Chase house- Jordan's car**

**Angela**- (eyes still swelled) So... thanks, for the ride.

Jordan looks at her, saddened. Quickly he moves towards her, and then on top of her, kissing her hard. Angela pushes him off of her.

**Angela**- Jordan!

**Jordan**- (yelling- His voice cracks) I can't take this Angela.

**Angela**- (Crying) Jordan, we're just friends.

**Jordan**- (Still yelling) Fuck that Angela. Friends? We can never be friends. (Using hand motions) Some people are friends, and some aren't.

**Angela**- We can too be friends... we were friends before... remember?

**Jordan**- (Pissed) Angela! There was that tension- that sexual tension. I'm not blind... you know it was there too.

**Angela**- (Crying hysterically) I do want to be with you, but-

**Jordan**- (Cuts her off) So why not? If it makes you so upset to not be with me, then why can't you?

**Angela**- Because Jordan, I can't. I need to stand on my two feet. I have to stop relying on you for happiness.- I have to live my own life. I can't just be "Catalano's girlfriend".

**Jordan**- But...

**Angela**- Your right- we can't be friends.

Jordan looks over at her. He quickly moves on top of her again, and kisses her hard. Angela pushes him off her again-hysterical crying.

**Angela**- Jordan- we can't be anything.

Jordan closes his eyes tightly. He opens them again, they are now swelled and blood-shot.

**Angela**- Bye Jordan.

She gets up abruptly, and runs into her house.


End file.
